


a hunk of burning love

by smokesque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Garrison trio friendship is my lifeblood, Gen, Humour, One Shot, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesque/pseuds/smokesque
Summary: pidge has always found company in the silence between words that were never really sincere. for the first time, they find it in the voices of other people.or;that one time hunk and lance thought it would be a good idea to sing elvis presley at four am (and pidge's prayers were answered).





	

**Author's Note:**

> i blame gay squad for this one. shout out to you guys for being the trashiest group chat that's ever existed <3
> 
> [don't read as romantic]

Nobody showers at four in the morning. Pidge is almost prepared to cross that one out as common knowledge, but they are nothing if not thorough so they go to the effort of collecting the data. Three weeks of hiding out round the corner from the communal washrooms at the Garrison and they can finally confirm their predictions. _No one showers at four in the morning_. Two more weeks of being the only person to shower at such an unforgiving hour and Pidge is starting to feel comfortable enough to assume their data was all encompassing.

So why the _hell_ is there singing emanating from the shower cubicles at four in the goddamn morning?

Pidge is tempted to turn on their heel and march right out of there, but something about the situation piques their curiosity and they shove the door open as softly as they can. Inside the washroom, the voice is much clearer and Pidge can finally make out the words.

“ _I feel my temperature rising. Help me, I’m flaming. I must be a hundred and nine.”_

Pidge is sure they don’t recognise the song but as they tiptoe closer to the source they’re starting to believe they might recognise the singer. The air is heady with vapour from the shower and Pidge stops to wipe their glasses on the towel thrown over their shoulder. The glasses fog up with condensation almost immediately. Still, they persevere.

By the time Pidge reaches the tiled floor that marks the designated showering area, the voice is trailing off on the end of the second chorus repeat. It comes back full force for the third verse and it takes the tensing of every muscle in Pidge’s body to stop the laughter from bubbling out of their chest. The blue towel thrown haphazardly across the bench confirms their suspicions of the singer’s identity, though admittedly, the yellow one followed neatly beside it comes as a surprise. Pidge turns to check and realises that two of the shower curtains are drawn, steam rising slowly from both. They pray to every holy being they can think of that this is building up to a duet.

“ _Your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of a choir_.”

Pidge settles on the bench beside the discarded towels, back pressed to the slightly damp wall behind them. Showering is off the cards for today but they’re willing to admit it’s worth it for the display they are currently witnessing. They would give up showering for a month in return for this gift. It’s better than Christmas and their birthday combined.

“ _With burning love. Ah, ah, burning-_ Hit it Hunk, my man!”

It seems sometimes prayers are answered. Pidge is so grateful they could cry.

“ _I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love. Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_.”

It’s better than Pidge even dared to hope for. They can almost feel all their dreams coming true as Hunk’s voice fills the silence Lance had left in the air. Double the blackmail material puts Pidge in the upper hand of any future spats with either of them.

Lance practically howls when Hunk finishes the song, the sound muffling Hunk’s own cheers. If Pidge weren’t so busy struggling against tears of laughter, they might have had the good sense to close their eyes when they heard the water shut off. As it is, Lance steps out from behind the curtain before they even have a chance to think.

Both parties elicit shrieks and Pidge lifts their hands to their face immediately. It’s too late; the image is already implanted into their brain. They’re pretty sure Lance is laughing, though they can’t hear over the sounds of their own groaning. When they finally quiet down, still staring at nothing but the palms of their hands, the first thing that reaches their ears is Hunk panicking.

“Dude, what is happening out there? Are you alright? Can you pass me my towel?”

Lance _is_ laughing and Pidge can’t understand why he isn’t more embarrassed. It was _his_ unmentionables that were on display but Pidge still feels a blush spreading from the roots of their hair to the clench of their jaw. There’s the sound of another shower curtain being drawn back and then the pad of feet over to where Pidge is sitting.

“We’re covered now. You can look.”

Pidge tentatively drops their hands from in front of their face. Lance and Hunk are both still dripping slightly, towels wrapped around their waists. Hunk looks like he’s desperately trying to hold back laughter. Lance isn’t even making an attempt.

“What are you doing here? It’s four in the morning,” Pidge hisses, the absurdity of the situation finally setting in.

“Pidge, man, don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’re here too.” Lance takes a break from his fit of laughter long enough to point out the obvious.

Pidge opens their mouth to snap out a response, then promptly closes it. It’s not like they can explain the real reason for their presence. Lance and Hunk would hardly understand why it is imperative that Pidge showers while the washroom is empty. Luckily, Lance is too busy running his mouth to care.

“We noticed-” (Hunk makes a noise of disapproval and Lance corrects himself.) “Okay, _Hunk_ noticed you never shower but you’re always clean. So we did some minor investigating and figured you could do with some company at this ungodly hour of the morning.”

Hunk busies himself with pulling a shirt over his head. It clings to his skin in patches where he hasn’t dried himself properly. Pidge’s gaze slides back to Lance who is flashing them the most dazzling grin they’ve ever seen. It’s nice, in the weirdest of ways, that someone – _two_ someones, even – care enough to want to keep Pidge company.

“Okay, fair enough. But I fail to see how the serenading was necessary.”

Lance’s grin brightens, though it barely seems possible. Pidge is sure if it stretches any further it will fall right off his face.

“It’s a package deal, my bro. You don’t get one without the other.”

A smile spreads across Pidge’s features. It’s hardly one to rival Lance’s, but it’s genuine and mirrors the warmth in their chest. Pidge has always found company in the silence between words that were never really sincere. For the first time, they find it in the voices of other people.

“So, are you going to shower or what?” Lance raises his eyebrows at Pidge, twisting from where he had been focused on shoving his leg into a pair of jeans.

“Yeah, we can wait if you want,” Hunk says as he refolds his towel. Tempting as it is to take the offer, Pidge shakes their head. They’re not desperate enough for company to forget why they came here so early in the first place.

“You guys go on ahead. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Hunk looks a little unsure but he claps his hand on Pidge’s shoulder and moves past them. Lance zips the flies on his jeans and tosses his towel over his shoulder. He doesn’t bother putting his shirt on before he leaves, tipping his chin at Pidge as he disappears from view.

Pidge can almost hear the traces of the song as they twist the knob in the shower. They feel laughter crawling up their throat again and this time they let it spill out. The water heats up quickly but it can’t compare to the warmth that tingles Pidge’s skin from knowing there are people who care. And just like that the Garrison starts to feel a little more like home.

**Author's Note:**

> you can listen to burning love [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zf2VYAtqRe0) if you don't know what they're singing.


End file.
